Wearable headset devices can be used to produce an image for viewing. Microdisplays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), can be used with an optical assembly to produce such a viewable image. Orientation of a microdisplay at 90° with respect to a device output optical axis is an easy way to optically engineer a display device, and such a device can be formed with a 90° right angle prism layout, for example. Such devices can be made with optical components such as lenses and mirrors that are aligned with respect to each other and then fixed in position. Alternatively, a single optical element may be used. Wearable headsets can be used for consumer, industrial, and military applications. However, microdisplay assemblies can significantly protrude past the frame of the headset, causing the headset to be bulky and unattractive, in addition to creating risk of the headset becoming entangled with other objects present in a wearer's environment and dislodged from the wearer. Further, alignment of separate optical components can be expensive, unreliable, and susceptible to misalignment and damage, and some headsets can have relatively high weight.
Therefore, a need exists for a lens and a method of using a lens that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.